The Unexpected: The Prologue
by Yamalover
Summary: The Story of how it all began...How Yamato and Iruka met. What Kakashi did to nearly break Yamato and how the three ended up together...Unexpected. Yamato Kakashi Iruka Yama/Kaka/Iru OT3
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**  
**So this is the prologue to The Unexpected. It should hopefully explain how the three got together as I have started refering to past events in the story without really expanding. So here is where you find out how Kakashi nearly ruined Yamato. How Iruka and Yamato came to be and eventually how the three got together beofre they were thrown into parenthood. **

**So here's a taster with the first chapter, let me know what you all think. The rest will follow as soon as the Unexpected is finished.  
**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**The Unexpected - The Prologue**

**Chapter 1**

"Oi, Oi Tenzou, this is so unlike" he shook his head in regret at the state of his kohai. "Arrg Aoba! Get your hands of my ass!" he slapped at the groping hand and placed it where he could see it. Tenzou broke into song _"oh why…shhmy…heart"_ he began in a slur. "This is all your fault Aoba, why would you take the kid drinking Baka!" an exasperated Genma struggled to get his two drunken friends home. _Like it wasn't bad enough getting groped by this idiot in ANBU_ he sighed _wonder why Tenzou's like this though. Hope his not the butt end of one of Kakashi's cruel jokes again._ A figure walking towards them caught his eye "Anoh, Iruka-Sensei, would you mind giving me a hand please" he asked in desperation.

Iruka run to Genma's aid taking a hold of Aoba's arm slinging it over his shoulder. Genma panicked seeing Aoba's hand travel slowly down the Chunin sensei's back and slapped at it. "It would be better if you took Ten…eh Yamato home" Genma laughed nervously. Sending the Chunin with Aoba was like sending a lamb to the slaughter house. He dragged Aoba over his back and placed the still singing Yamato's arm over Iruka.

"Sempai? Sempai are you leaving me?" Yamato said looking up with teary brown eyes and with such a sad and pathetically childish voice it made Genma feel guilty.

"I'm not leaving you Yamato. Iruka Sensei's going to take you home while I drop Aoba back to his".

"So you are leaving me" Yamato's bottom lip quivered. "Don't…don't you like me Sempai?"

Genma laughed nervously, this was getting pathetic "Of course I like you Yamato".

"Really?"

"Really, you're my favourite Kohai".

Yamato smiled pleased with Genma's answer and turned to walk away with Iruka "Sensei, can I tell you a secret?" Iruka nodded humouring the drunken Jounin. Yamato continued giggling "I'm Genma Sempai's favourite Kohai" he whispered into Iruka's ear but abruptly stopped turning back. As Genma adjusted the now nodding Aoba on his back so he wasn't groping his chest, he heard a whining _"Sempai"_. He turned his head in frustration to find Yamato leaning against Iruka with his shoulders slumped and head hanging low, an air of gloom surrounded the young Jounin, "_I'm your only Kohai!_" he bemoaned.

Genma blushed furiously at the spectacle and Iruka laughed heartedly wrapping his arms around Yamato's waist "Come on Yamato-Kun. Let's get you home and sobered up ne?" he shook his head at the eccentric Jounins and walked Yamato back.

-oOo-

The walk seemed to be sobering Yamato up a bit, he wasn't singing or moaning about his Sempai's anymore. "Yamato-Kun do you know which floor you live on?" he asked trying to find someone else awake at the Jounin quarters and failing.

"Nope" was the swift answer he got followed by a smile looking pleased with himself. "I know where Kakashi Sempai lives, but he doesn't like me, nobody like me" Yamato sighed sadly. _Just as I thought he was sobering up_ Iruka thought to himself. _ Guess it can't be helped; I'll just take him back to my apartment _and proceeded to walk a few more blocks. When they arrived at his apartment he struggled to keep Yamato upright whilst opening the door with his keys. When he bent to take of his sandals he had let go of Yamato briefly and the Jounin landed face first into his hall way.

_That's got to hurt in the morning _he thought _why did I agree to do this_. He shook his head at the sight and turned him over to find his nose crushed red. The rest of his face had been saved by the samurai styled forehead protector he wore. _These crazy Jounins are a genus of their own _he thought_._ But Yamato had seemed different to him, calm; collected, polite and not at all anything like Naruto's other sensei Kakashi. He took off the dozing Jounins shoes and carried him (bridal style) into the bedroom laying Yamato down on his bed smiling down at the man, who clearly was not used to drinking.

He took off the Jounins flak jacket so he could sleep more comfortably causing Yamato to stir "Iruka sensei" Yamato said his voice not so annoying anymore.

"Yes Yamato-Kun".

"What's it feel like?"

Iruka looked at him confused "What does what feel like?"

"What's it feel like to be loved Sensei"

The question stopped Iruka in his track and he stared at Yamato. Yamato let out a heavy sigh and turned away from Iruka closing his eyes. Iruka didn't know what to do or say, Yamato looked so vulnerable to him. So he continued to remove Yamato's ninja gear. He took off the forehead protector and was surprised to see that the Jounins features were so soft, unlike the demeanour he put on. Without it he looked handsomely young and almost innocent. He saw a frown grace the smooth pale face and found he couldn't resist the urge to kiss it away. He lowered his lips lightly touching them to the creased forehead and was glad to see the expression change immediately. As he pulled back he noticed large black almond shaped eyes staring back at him.

"I've never been loved Sensei, I don't know what it feels like" he said with tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. "No one stays with me long enough Sensei, you're going to leave too" he said with such a sad tone that it penetrated Iruka's heart. Iruka saw the hurt and pain in those dark expressive eyes. He found his hand extended out without his control and tentatively caressed the soft brown hair enjoying how it felt against his fingers.

"I'll stay Yamato-Kun, I'll stay until you fall asleep" he wasn't sure why he felt the urge to offer comfort but his heart reached out to him. Before tonight he had only ever exchanged pleasantries with the Jounin and most of their conversation revolved around Naruto's progress and protection. But a force pulled him towards Yamato now and he couldn't help but stare at the pale soft face and those helpless expressive eyes. His gaze followed the slightly red straight nose down and rested on small plump lips swollen and cracked from drinking and the harsh weather. He found himself blushing as he imagined how those plump lips would feel against his. He had previously found his gaze linger on the new Taichou longer than it was necessary on more than one occasion, but now, now he found he couldn't look away. The man was attractive as it was but without all the gear covering his soft features, he found Yamato to be even more striking. He was shaken out of his thought by an agonizingly soft sob.

"Yamato Kun?"

Yamato moved away from his touch and curled up into a foetal position as more soft sobs wracked his body. Iruka reached out again offering comfort and found his hand captured by one of Yamato's. "Please…don't leave me…Sempai" he whispered in a heart breaking cry.

Iruka was stunned, he was well aware Yamato was special Op and these shinobi's were like none other. They were trained to be ruthless and reign in their emotions. But seeing the elite Shinobi, who faced death in the eye every day like this shocked him into immobility. _Who could hurt him so recklessly to reduce the stoic Jounin to this state? _ Iruka continued to comfort the man hushing him until the silent sobs died down to heavy panting. When he thought he was asleep he tried to remove his arm but found he couldn't. A vine was wrapped around both their hands essentially tying Iruka to Yamato. He struggled to free himself and even tried to wake the distressed Shinobi but the alcohol had done its job and Yamato was now in a drunken slumber.

_Guess it can't be helped_ he sighed _it could be worse_. He hesitantly settled himself against Yamato's back breathing in the musky fresh wood smell that surrounded him and took comfort in the warmth of Yamato's body. He caressed the brown hair with his free hand and blushed as Yamato moaned beautifully; the sound going straight to his groin. He shifted away from Yamato's back as he wouldn't be able to sleep with most of his blood going to his groin which rubbed against Yamato's soft round cheeks. He groaned even trying hard not to think of how those cheeks would feel surrounding him and slowed his breathing. _I could get used to this_ he sighed knowing the Jounins heart belonged to another _and knowing my luck, his probably not interested in men_. _ But_ h_ow could they hurt him so? _Iruka ran his fingers through the soft brown hair again_ if you were mine Yamato-kun, I would show you how it feels to be loved. I would never leave you_…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Yamato awoke with a blinding headache and blinked several times trying to focus his eyes. "Oohhh" he groaned trying to remember what happened. _ That's right; Aoba Sempai happened_ he thought, how he hated that man right now. The unfamiliar room came into view and he sat up abruptly making his head spin and stomach lurch as he tried to get out of bed but found he was pulled back by some force. He froze as his eyes followed the arm that was joined to another by a vine.

_What have I done! Please don't let it be someone from ANBU _he prayed moving closer to meet his fate but found he couldn't see the face covered in long brown hair. He brushed a few strands aside and gasped in shock causing Iruka to wake up startled.

"What…what happed?" Iruka asked still half asleep. "Are you OK? Are you hurt Yamato-Kun?" Iruka looked at the Jounin to find him pale as a sheet glancing at their joined hands, Iruka blushed. He saw the Jounins face turn grey and quickly dragged him to the bathroom where Yamato promptly emptied his stomach. A sheepish Yamato looked up at Iruka apologetically as he noticed that the Chunin sensei was still tied to his hand. He retracted the vine finally freeing Iruka who left the bathroom for a moment returning with an aspirin and glass of water.

"Thank you" Yamato said taking the water and aspirin. He looked up again at the frowning face and felt like a child in trouble "I'm sorry Iruka-Sensei. I don't remember half of last night, I'm so sorry to cause you trouble" he hunched his shoulders in shame.

Iruka Sniggered "Not surprised! Well you got drunk" Iruka said with a smirk "Sang some terrible songs" he chuckled as Yamato's face took on some colour "and then…well you couldn't tell me which was your quarters so I bought you here, where you…you kind of fell asleep holding my hand" Iruka blushed "I couldn't untangle your vine, sorry".

"I…vine…" he then remembered there joined hands "Am so Sorry Iruka-Sensei" Yamato said bowing his head in apology at Iruka's feet "Sorry for causing you so much trouble" Yamato said turning a deep shade of red not looking at Iruka as a dark cloud of gloom seemed to hover over is brown head "Thank you, thank you for looking after me. I am so sorry" he repeated.

Iruka laughed nervously "Ah…don't worry about it" he looked at the sorry figure in front of him and helped him stand up. "If you've finished emptying your stomach, you should get back to bed" he said with his stern sensei look.

Yamato's head still hurt "I think I'll just go. Thank you once again Iruka-Sensei. I won't burden you any longer" Yamato said stumbling towards the door with a sad and broken sigh. Iruka looked at him and frowned _is this guy serious? He can't even stand straight._

"Honestly I don't know how you Jounins survive missions when you can't even look after yourself when your home" he sighed. "Yamato-Kun just stay here, at least until you can stand straight, I'm off to work". Yamato blushed making Iruka chuckle _his even cuter when he blushes _Iruka thought making himself hot under the collar as he helped the hapless Jounin back into his bed. He smiled as he watched Yamato curl into the blankets; last night's sobs a distant memory.

-oOo-

A few days later Iruka was doing his shift at the mission room when he heard someone clear his throat. He looked up to find a tense looking Yamato, Iruka smiled at the Jounin taking his mission report. "Welcome back Yamato-kun, thank you for your hard work".

"Anoh, Iruka-Sensei" Iruka looked back up to find Yamato scratching the back of his head "I was wondering if you had anything you needed fixing or built". Iruka gave him a confused look causing Yamato to fluster and laugh nervously "Just…just to say thank you for looking after me. You didn't have to and I feel bad for causing you some much trouble. I'm not really good at much but I can build and fix stuff and…"

Iruka chuckled causing Yamato to stop mid rant "Yamato-Kun you don't have to do that" he looked at the Jounin; his face hidden behind the Samurai head piece but the expressive eyes showed him the depth of his loneliness. Iruka remembered the heart wrenching sobs the man before him had released and softened his expression. "Well, I hope you learnt your lesson" Iruka said in his sensei tone.

"Most definitely sensei" Yamato replied quickly "I …don't usually drink" he said laughing nervously "I was just…trying to forget something". He put his hands in his pocket and looked up meeting the sensei's gaze "but please, I'd like to say thank you. Genma Sempai told me I was pretty out of it".

Iruka laughed "Fine, you can buy me dinner at Ichikaru's". Iruka smiled as he saw Yamato's face lighten up.

"I'll meet you there Sensei, after your shift" and he teleported away.

-oOo-

Iruka was enjoying his meal with Yamato, conversation flowed easily and they ate companionably. The Jounin was completely different to his professional appearance. He was humorous, attentive and in general, very likable even with his shyness. "So tell me how did Aoba get a sensible man like you so drunk?" Iruka asked teasingly.

Yamato frowned "He was doubling my shots without my knowing. I only had three drinks, that's usually all I can handle before the singing starts. I'm not used to drinking being in uh..." Yamato wasn't sure how much clearance Iruka had so he couldn't really tell him he was in specials Ops. So he carried on with a sigh. "But Aoba Sempai said it was the best way to uh…" Yamato stopped he didn't want to talk about it and spoil the mood. He was enjoying himself after such a long time and didn't want to think, think about anything. Before Iruka could ask any more questions Naruto burst in.

"Taichou" he shouted "When can we continue my training!" He sat down and ordered a bowl of ramen. "Oh! Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto looked at them in confusion "What are you doing here with Taichou?" he asked.

"Yamato-Kun is buying me dinner to say thank you"

"Thank you for what" Naruto asked looking at them. Before either could answer he carried on "Taichou how come you don't buy me dinner" he asked a flushing Yamato.

"I…" Yamato looked up and frowned at the boy hitting him gently on the shoulder. "I bought you lunch and dinner all last month whilst training!"

"That's because you fell for Kakashi-Sensei's smooth talk, otherwise he would have paid" he grinned "Your too easy Taichou" he laughed making Iruka snigger and Yamato blush further. "When is Kaka-Sensei back? Why did he go to the snow now on such a long mission? Couldn't someone else have done it, it's not even that important!" Naruto grumbled.

Iruka noticed Yamato's demeanour change drastically at the questions, a tone of sadness reached the brown haired shinobi's eyes as he lowered his head staring nonchalantly into his bowl. He decided to save the poor Jounin "Naruto" he said sternly "Have I taught you nothing in all these years?! All missions are important. Am sure Kakashi-Sensei had his reasons ne Yamato-Kun?" Iruka asked and saw Yamato clench his fists and tremble slightly with emotion.

He nodded looking up "I don't know when his back Naruto, Sempai didn't say. You and I can continue the training now that I'm here". That seemed to have cheered Naruto up as his ramen arrived. Yamato sighed watching the boy struggle with his injured hand as he tried to use the chopsticks "Here" he said taking them and then feeding an embarrassed Naruto. Iruka chuckled and couldn't help feeling a flutter inside watching Yamato's tender side as he carefully fed Naruto.

-oOo-

"Oi Yamato" Yamato turned upon hearing his name. "Iruka's taking us out to celebrate the new batch of Genins. He asked for you to join us" Genma asked his Kohai draping an arm around the younger Jounin's shoulder.

"Sempai, you know what happened the last time I drank" he looked at his sempai meaningfully "and besides I have a mission the next day and well…me and Iruka Sensei aren't really…well acquaintances".

Genma sniggered "I thought you both were getting along? Didn't you have dinner and then tea a few days later?" Yamato nodded "but…" Genma interrupted him before he could say anymore "Look, I'll watch your drinks; you'll be home in time for a good night's rest. Besides, if you keep distancing yourself like this, you're not going to make any _acquaintances"_ he teased, to Yamato's annoyance. Genma squeezed Yamato's shoulders affectionately "Look Tenzou, you're finally out of ANBU. Enjoy yourself a little. There's a war coming and well life's too short kid" he ruffled the brown head "What do you say?"

Yamato dropped his shoulders in defeat, he could never say no to his Sempai's even when they were all in ANBU "it's Yamato and… Hai, Sempai".

Genma smiled, "A tipsy Iruka is not a sight to miss, it'll be worth it I promise" he said squeezing Yamato's shoulder again, it was good to see some life in his former team mate, and maybe this would get Yamato out of the slump he'd fallen into.


End file.
